


Trophies of War - Loki x Reader

by Utanin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Death, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utanin/pseuds/Utanin
Summary: In this story, Loki actually succeeds in taking over Midgard as well as Asgard.  The main character in this work begins as one in a group of assassins sent as a last resort to take him down. The group, to their horror finds out they were in way over their head. No one could have predicted the death and destruction that now follows in Loki's wake.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Panic

Authors note:   
I have not written stories in a very long time! This story will depict a lot of violence, sorry, so if you can't handle that please do not read! I do not know if I will keep posting this story as I have just started it, but let me know what you think! I have a couple chapters already thought out, but I have yet to write them. My grammar may also not be the best, but I will attempt to proofread as much as I can. Eventually I will be adding a relationship with Loki and the reader, but that will not be for a couple of chapters. 

We were all on edge, this was it. It finally happened. We had never thought it was possible, but out of nowhere we harshly learned how ignorant we had been. I didn’t dare show it on my face, but I was afraid. New York was one of the last places to be taken over. We had the Avengers we thought, they would keep us safe we thought. We were wrong. We were the final resort. The Avengers were dead and we were merely a ragtag group of government assassins.   
I scanned over my team. I could see the mixed emotions in their faces. Fear, pride, sadness. They all looked how I felt. We had all rather recently lost almost everyone we held dear, even if it was only a few. I stood up and I gave them their next orders. “Prepare for landing, it's going to be crazy out there. Ready up.” Menora, the second in command repeated the orders. I too, fastened my gear and made sure my guns and extra weapons were secure. We were ready.  
Suddenly, we heard a loud whistling sound, almost as loud as a train, I tried to yell to hold on but then, the next second, my vision went dark. I could only hear a loud ringing in my ears that eventually morphed into screaming and gunshots. We had crash landed and everything was filled with smoke and fire. I tried to compose myself, digging through the newfound darkness. Then as I crawled away from the wreckage, I saw the sun, breaking down through the smoke and assumed as we had been landing, we had been shot by some kind of projectile. I yelled for Dawn through my walkie. “Dawn, respond, clear the smoke! We need eyes on the enemy! Over.” No response. I felt my heart sink as I knew some of us may very well be dead already.  
. I scrambled to my feet in the rubble. Climbing over rock, metal and broken wires from the wreckage proved to be difficult as I could feel at least a couple of my ribs were broken and blood was seeping into my eyes from what I could only assume was a head wound.. My eyes and lungs burned, but the smoke was finally dissipating. I called again for Dawn, finally hearing a response. “Dawn here, above for sights, I have eyes on the enemy. Red and Scratch are dead, May, Menora, and Ron are missing. Clearing the smoke as best I can. Over.” The communication ended and I heaved myself through a window into the remains of a nearby building finally able to take a semi-deep breath. I then saw the destruction around me. I was standing around several dead bodies, one of them happened to be a child. I covered my mouth in shock and disgust. I couldn’t even tell how long they had been there because of how torn up they were. Their bodies were charred like they had been in an explosion. In the streets, civilians were screaming, running and fighting over each other to get away. I could see laser guns being shot and hear a booming voice seemingly played over loudspeakers barking commands. I realized we were already too late. All of this had happened all in a blink of an eye.. We could not possibly comprehend how much firepower we were up against. This, we could not have predicted. There was a backup team that had supposed to have been evacuating ,but they had yet to check in, as they were supposed to before we landed. They had mostly likely also been shot down.   
I commed in again to Dawn, “Have you located him yet? Over''. I waited for a second, she responded, and I gave a sigh of momentary relief, ”Affirmative, he is on an airship, exposed. 11’ o'clock, 300 feet out about 50 feet in the air.. Ready down? Over” The radio buzzed off. “Ready down. Wait for my signal. Over.”, I responded.  
Swallowing the dread I felt rising in my chest, I unholstered one of my guns, clipped it to my chest, and got ready to run. This was it. This was our only chance to redeem the destruction that had already befallen us. My hope was that some of my other teammates were still alive. My chance alone to accomplish this mission was slim. I could see through the smoke enough at this point so I checked in on my intercom and I ran as fast as I could, toward the man that had been responsible for all of this slaughter, Loki.   
I ran past a myriad of corpses lying in the street and fought through any aliens that had spotted me. It was hard to see so I had to focus on what was in close proximity to me and avoid what I could. I jumped over several different cars that had been long forgotten in the panic and kept running. 150 feet to go I told myself. I checked in again, “Dawn, any other survivors? Over”. Suddenly, an alien holding a laser pistol grabbed my right arm and pulled me toward them. I whipped around and with one of my knives, kicked it in the gut and stabbed it in what I believed to be its eye. It fell to the ground with a thud. The intercom buzzed, “Ron found, holding off forces around the airship and May is helping evacuate. Backup found, deceased.”   
I cursed to myself, and started running again, having to go through the remains of a building that had fallen partially on a bridge. It was hard to breathe through the dust in the still collapsing building, but I had about 50 feet left, so I gave my signal. I lit off a flare when I got away from the ruins and stepped back. “Team, it’s time. Over” Dawn, May, and Ron all responded. I holstered my pistol and quickly ran out of the smoke.   
In this area the smoke was almost completely gone, but that also meant I was exposed here, so I quickly darted behind a large truck. I looked around and thankfully I could clearly see where the objective was. He was guarded by only a few of his soldiers. I unclipped my other gun from my chest and began to shoot at any aliens that were in my vicinity. My teammates gathered from other directions to join me and began to do the same. I rushed forward.  
Upon seeing my Ron and May, Loki turned his attention from ordering his lackeys around, to surprisingly ditching the aircraft and did something I did not expect. He jumped down and began to use his magic on May. In previous fights we had observed, his magic had come from an outside object, but as far as we could see, he had nothing on hand. This was simply a power he had made his own. As I could only watch and run toward them, I saw her get lifted into the air and without hesitation he snapped her neck. She quickly fell to the ground, lifeless. At that moment, nothing felt real. I saw the life leave her eyes.   
We were on a small highway, so I didn't have many places to hide, I just tried to keep on his 6. I fought through waves of aliens as I saw Ron’s now lifeless body also drop to the ground. Dawn was still above us, so she may be safe I thought. She was good at maneuvering since she had her wings, but it was my turn to fight back. I only hoped she and Menora would survive this.   
Loki was not the only one with powers. I had magic, like Loki, but I had my limitations. I could move things as if I had telekinesis and I could vanish people and items, but only so many times, and only some things. Still behind him, I lifted a car, and I vaulted it at Loki. It hurled toward him, and despite that there was no way he would have been able to hear or see it in the loud warzone, he seemed to know exactly when and from where it was coming. He almost instantly turned and ducked right as it was about to squash him, almost like he had eyes on the back of his head. He then turned and looked directly at me. He looked furious. He knew exactly where I hid and I was his next target. He was coming toward me. I ducked back down behind the fallen statue. I panicked.  
I crouched down with my back to it and covered my mouth to hide my whimpers and cries. I had failed. My teammates were out there suffering and I couldn’t muster up the courage to move. I could, but I didn’t. I was frozen. He was going to kill me next. Tears had begun to fall from my eyes and my body started to shake violently. I was weak. They had been counting on me to deal the blow that would allow us to overtake him. I no longer had the element of surprise. They put their trust in me all I could think about was how every fiber of my being wanted to run. At this point I had been hyperventilating. I couldn’t calm down. I was going to die just like the friends I had watched a few moments ago did. That thought kept repeating in my head. I was going to die.   
At least that’s what I thought. Despite all those thoughts going through my head, despite wanting to run away with every second passing, my body began to move, seemingly on its own accord a second wave of adrenaline had kicked in. I had trained to be unafraid, or work despite of it rather, but this was different. I had fought no one like this. I got up and rushed Loki. He looked almost bored as he danced through the bullets I had begun to unload at him. “That’s your master plan is it?” He laughed. He suddenly appeared in front of me, and knocked my gun out of my hands. It took me completely off guard. I tried to step back and unholster my pistol, but I was too slow and he grabbed me by the throat. I gasped for breath and struggled as I was lifted off the ground and slammed into a pole behind me. “You thought that if you could gather up all your little off-brand avenger friends, you could even stand a chance? Look around you. Your friends are either dead or dying and you can’t do a single thing, you insignificant bug.” He spat. His tone was belittling. You’d be surprised if he had a soul. There was not a single drop of remorse in his voice. It sounded almost as if he was having fun.   
I struggled against his grip with my hands and tried to at least find a foot grip to catch a small breath but to no avail. I could feel pressure gathering behind my eyes and I began to cry again. I was right before, I was going to die. Why did I think I could win I thought. I, like thousands of others, was going to die by this tyrant's hands. I was a coward and I deserved to die. At least this way I wasn’t alone in my death, I thought to myself. I was always afraid of dying alone, but if it was like this at least, I wouldn’t.. My ears buzzed and through my watery eyes I could see Loki was still talking to me in the same frigid, condescending tone as he squeezed the life out of me; however, it fell on deaf ears. I stopped struggling. I felt cold. I felt numb.. I was scared. It felt...wrong. My arms fell to my sides and my eyes fluttered open and shut. I stopped crying. I saw him smile a disgusting and wretched smile and I felt my consciousness descend into darkness.


	2. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character, despite thinking she had been invited by death, wakes up into a white cell, unable to tell where she is or even how long has passed. 
> 
> We also visit back to her team of assassins, to find only a few have been left alive in the carnage.

To my surprise, or rather, disappointment, I woke up. I stared up at the fluorescent lights above me for a moment, blinded, as my vision cleared a little. I could hear a soft buzzing. I didn’t know where I was or what had happened or why my head and chest hurt so much. “Why is it so hard to breathe, why do my eyes sting?” I thought to myself. I looked around, vision still fuzzy and everything just too bright. I could see what looked to be a holographic wall? It didn’t make sense but it was there. “Where could I possibly be?” I pondered. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much. I felt hot. I touched my hand to my forehead and it felt wet and sticky. Panic set in as I remembered what that familiar feeling was. I brought my hand down to my eye level and clear as day, it was blood.   
Images of May dying, and the charred child in the building, and the smoke and the gunshots and screaming flooded back and I jolted up, gasping for breath. My eyes watered and I held my hand to my neck. “I can’t believe I’m alive. Am I alive?” I thought, and winced in pain. I decided I am indeed alive. I held my side as the pain from my potential broken ribs and other injuries came back to my attention. “Was I in a cell? Have I been taken prisoner? Why?” Those and a million other questions ran through my head. I could feel how dry my mouth felt and it seemed as if I was running a fever. I took in the simple and few furniture pieces in what I deemed now to be my cell and found a small end table beside the bed I realized I was sitting on. There was a pitcher of water and without a second thought I grabbed it and practically inhaled most of the contents.   
I knew I couldn’t stand without making my injuries worse so I did all that I could. I took a layer of my remaining gear off, ripped part of my shirt off, dipped it in the water, and started to tend to the blood crusted wound on my head. I probably looked like a feral animal. I couldn’t bring myself to care. I just hoped since I was alive, I didn’t have an infection yet despite the fever. That would be a really shitty way to die now.   
I did what I could to make my wounds clean, and I decided to lay back down. There wasn’t exactly anything to entertain myself with, not that I would have the energy to do anything at the moment, so I quickly fell back asleep.   
The next time I woke I found that my injuries hurt significantly less and it felt like I had been given some pain relievers. I had no way to tell how much time had passed. I sat up and saw to my right that where the water pitcher had been there was also now a tray with food on it. A simple meal with oats, some kind of berries, and some cheese. The pitcher of water had also been refilled.   
I almost laughed to myself, “At least they don’t want me to die of dehydration.” I was in fact starving, not knowing the last time I had eaten, whether it had been hours, days, or maybe even a week. I decided it was probably fine, so I ate the meal and then with the strength to get up I walked around and studied the cell more. The walls were white and I could see out of the holographic one. My bed was in the corner, there was a simple end table next to it, and across the room was a toilet and a bench to the right of it. Apart from it being almost blindingly bright at all times, it was about as dreary as a prison cell could get. I touched my hand to the holographic wall, expecting to wince back with an electrical shock, but to my surprise it didn’t hurt me. I could press my hand against it but this time without surprise I of course was not able to go through it. I had never seen anything like it. I was either in a top government prison or somewhere entirely too far from home.  
I pondered the thought, as I had worshipped the Norse Gods once before, unknowing that they were real and very unapologetic to the mere lives of humans. I never really had thought about the fact that Asgard could be real as well. Loki had actually been one of the Gods I had an altar for, when I had thought of him merely as a trickster and the God of change, which is what I once revered him for. Once I had longed for my life to end, then I found religion and I seeked out that change. Somehow, I had thought it worked and was thankful for it. That thankfulness eventually turned to hate as time and time again the Gods had come down to Midgard and eventually Loki seeked to take over. I watched him kill thousands of people and betray those that had gained his trust. I sneered at the thought that once I had looked up to and had prayed my heart out to him. On those sleepless nights he gave me hope.   
I felt disgusted with myself. I felt just as helpless as I did then. I felt just as vulnerable and small. I had no way out unless somehow this wall failed, but I doubted that would happen. I looked through into the hall of other cells, but it seemed I was the only one here. If there were others, they were not on this unit. It was dreadfully quiet and if this kept on I would go mad. Tears once again ran down my cheeks and I pounded my fists on the oh so thin veil that kept me in my prison. I shouted and screamed at the top of my lungs and eventually, after a while, I tired myself out. I sank to the floor and sobbed. I probably looked so pitiful. This was my punishment I thought. I let my friends die.   
The next few weeks I had the same routine. I would wake up, eat my breakfast, wash up and do my business and walk around my cell, sit and ruminate to myself, eat dinner and eventually doze off to sleep, sometimes I worked out as well. I found occasionally there were notes on my bedside table when I would receive my meals. They usually just said “Enjoy your meal!” or “Sleep well.” Like I was in some kind of fucking messed up hotel. Other days there wouldn’t be one or it would be left blank, like they were waiting for a response. I chalked it up to be some kind of sick joke from my captor. I always crumpled them up and put them on my tray to be taken away from someone whom I had never seen. Over time I noticed there was less and less food on my tray and eventually I stopped getting lunch and dinner altogether. I doubted if I really was in Asgard that they were having a food shortage and couldn’t feed me. Again, like the notes, I figured it was some kind of sick mental game. They wanted to see how I’d react if they slowly starved me as I was in isolation. I cannot argue that it was eventually working. All I had to keep me company were my thoughts and they were not as pleasant as the notes that were left for me.   
I woke up today and felt off. I figured I may have been getting sick, but it didn’t quite feel like that either. I had been in here for what I believe had been a little over a month and I had lost a significant amount of weight already as my clothes hung loosely on my now thinner figure. I sat up and the room started to spin. I balanced myself on my end table and tried to stand up, not succeeding, and then proceeded to fall in a heap onto the floor. I heard someone chuckle from across the room. I grew pale because I immediately recognized the voice. I raised my head to lock eyes with none other than the man who threw me in the cell, Loki.   
“Decided I was too much of a threat for your visit so you drugged me?” I sneered. He stood up and walked over to me. “Obviously not, from the faint bruises on your neck dear. I could have killed you in an instant then, and I could do so now as well.” He smiled slyly. “Of course I didn’t want to deal with the rage of a woman who saw all of her precious friends get murdered. This just makes it easier.” He crouched down in front of me and I fought to hold myself off and back away. He grabbed my chin and held my face at eye level with his. “Let go.” I said as threateningly as I could, probably slurring my words because of the drugs. Still with the wicked smile he had on his face, “You aren’t exactly in the position to be telling me what to do are you? Because I think it’s quite the opposite. I want to make sure you hear every word that I tell you now. “ I tried to shake him off his grasp around my face but he only held it tighter and pulled it back violently toward him. Now angrily he said, “Listen, pet. You are my prisoner now and I am taking the liberty of transferring you to a much more comfortable cell if you would. As long as you behave you may remain there.” He leaned in a bit closer so I had nowhere else to look but into his sharp green eyes. “You are mine now, understand?” He looked in my eyes for a moment as if looking for my understanding then let go and I fell back down to the floor. He turned around and exited the cell, walking through the holographic wall with ease that I so wished I could. He turned to me again from outside the cell again as I picked myself up from the floor. “Understand, pet?” He said. I spit in his direction. Then without another word he walked back up the hallway and disappeared into the darkness.   
I felt as if I was drunk and tried to hoist myself up onto my bed. After about 4 failed attempts of falling back onto the floor. My wobbly legs allowed me to stand up enough to get back onto it. I threw my dinner tray at the wall and wailed. I never had emotional outbursts like this but I never felt more like a caged animal. I was just a playtoy. I was exactly what he referred to me as, a pet. I wanted to drown myself in that moment. I felt so alone. Of course I was. Even with the promised change of scenery I would still be alone. I sat there for the rest of the night wondering when I would be dragged out of here, when I’d be able to take a swing at that smug face again. There was nothing more I dreamed about that night then slitting that man's throat.

New York, after the wreckage

Dawn was fighting with even more aliens that had mini aircrafts when she saw Lilian in his grasp. “LILY, NO!” She yelled, and tried to dart toward them, but she couldn’t hear her, and yet another assailant appeared, which she had to fight off. The next moment she was able to look back, they were both gone. She rushed down and it seemed as if the aliens too, were retreating. She called out for Menora on her intercom, “Menora! Where are you! He killed Lily! I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything!” She ran searching in the smoke and dust. Eventually, she found the body of May, as well as Ron. Both with multiple wounds from how they died and then from being trampled on from bystanders and their enemies who did not care to respect the dead. Menora finally responded, “I didn’t hear you, Dawn, repeat. Over.” Dawn then decided to go help evacuated civilians and on her way responded. “The whole team is dead, including Lilian. I’m sorry Menora. It’s over.” 

It was only Menora who did not wake immediately after their plane crashed. When she did wake though, the smoke had already cleared. She could clearly tell that we had lost the fight. There were dead bodies littered all throughout the streets. She yelled out for her sister frantically, and tried to crawl, to little avail, as one of her legs had been crushed under some of the plane wreckage. “Lily! Lily where are you?” She called. She heard her intercom go off, unable to hear what had been said, she only knew it was Dawn and not her sister.. She laid there and responded after a moment. “I didn’t hear you, Dawn, repeat. Over.” She laid her head back on whatever was behind her and closed her eyes, listening for the answer, hoping her sister was still breathing at least. A couple of minutes passed and finally she heard Dawn, “The whole team is dead, including Lilian. I’m sorry Menora. It’s over” Menora called for help and then laid there and wailed over the death of her sister while she waited. She felt more pain in her chest than in her crushed leg. She was never going to forgive that bastard.


	3. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am attempting to make the chapters a bit longer. I do have an outline of how I want the story to go, but it may take me a while to get used to the format. Let me know if there is too much going on or if it is hard to follow. There will soon be smut I am not gonna lie and it has been very awkward to write so I hope somebody appreciates it.

At some point during the night I was awoken to what looked like two male guards chaining my hands together and ushering me out of my cell while the holographic wall had been turned off. I was groggy, but I had been anticipating this. If I hadn’t been so starved I may have stayed awake all night waiting. They half dragged me down the never ending hall with more cells, up a few flights of stairs, then down another long corridor, all of them fancily varnished. The walls were heavily decorated with large amounts of gold and all of it looked to be in pristine condition. I thought about how anyone could possibly keep something this vast so clean, and then I remembered that they probably had servants to do all of it. That was probably what he intended to make me into I figured. Or maybe that was too cushy for a human like me. I scoffed at myself.  
The trek seemed to go on forever when they finally stopped at a large room which when they opened the door I realized was a throne room. If not for my hands being bound and the hatred for the man sitting on the throne I might have enjoyed touring a place like this. They motioned for me to step forward into it and walk up to where Loki was placed on the throne. I objectively agreed and eventually trudged down the extravagant room up to the equally lavish throne. Loki saw me, uncrossed his legs and leaned back in his seat. “Like what you see? Hmm?” He laughed to himself after my only response was a glare and sat forward. “I want you to kneel.” He looked at me with a determined expression. He obviously did not like the face I made because after a moment he banged the scepter he had on the floor roughly and said again in a much more hoarse voice, “Kneel!” and then stood up. “I want you to pledge your fealty to me.” My expression broke a bit when he banged the scepter on the floor but it quickly went back to my previous glare. I still gave no response and I stood my ground. This seemed to only enrage him more as he raised his hand and suddenly I could no longer breathe. I panicked, as my hands were chained behind me I had no way of releasing the invisible grasp that blocked my airway. I just looked at him pleadingly to let me go. Through gritted teeth he repeated, “I said, kneel!” He then released me and I fell to the floor gasping for breath. When I finally regained enough air I scowled, “Why don’t you just kill me already?” I looked up at him and he had sat down on his throne. He seemed calmer now that I was on the floor unable to breathe properly, his anger short lived. He smiled, “Now why would I kill one of my previously devout followers?” My heart sank in my chest and my expression went blank. “How did you..know?” His smile did not falter. It made me uneasy. He responded with, “I hear all the prayers that are said in my name, how else? I do very well remember how you pleaded with me and begged me to help you become not so…. Pitiful.” I looked down at the ground and furrowed my brows, frowning with disgust. Every word stung. He knew exactly how to make me feel insignificant. He began talking again, “Oh, were you not listening, I was reminding you of how you told me every night how you wanted to end your own life. Hmm? and how lonely you were. You were desperate, begging for your life to change so you could have someone to hold you, to embrace you.” His tone changed when he came to those last two words.  
I felt sick to my stomach. The way his words felt like they were going to poison me, even from a distance he seemed overwhelmingly dangerous, like if I was near him too long I would slowly decay into nothing. They hung around me like a veil, repeating in my head, wondering what his intentions were.  
He held out his arms as if to offer himself. “And so I give you a resolution to all that pain and loneliness. Pledge your fealty to me. I promise you won’t beg anyone else for anything ever again.” He smiled.  
There was poison behind that smile, and every word. I could tell he was choosing his words wisely, he wasn’t lying but he certainly wasn’t saying what truly meant. I, despite regretting every syllable, knew what kind of position I was in and quietly said, “Fine. If that’s what you want. I pledge my fealty to you. Congratulations, you have an assassin. Hooray.” He came down from the throne and haughtily came up to me. “Pet, did you really think I was going to keep you around to be my assassin. I have thousands of other disposable warriors for that.” He tilted his head to the side in almost a pouting expression. “Why do you think I’ve been referring to you as my pet, love? You’re here for my entertainment.” I could tell all of the color left my face. He stood me up and put both hands on my shoulders. I continued to look down to the side, anywhere but in his eyes. He once again lifted my head up with one hand and made me look at him. “Good. Now they will show you to your room. You will get cleaned up and I will call upon you when breakfast is ready.” He smiled and motioned for the guards to take me away.  
They led me down yet another series of hallways and the words, “You’re here for my entertainment.” repeated over and over in my head. I didn’t know what he specifically meant, but my mind jumped to a million ideas, none of them pleasant, some of them horrifying, while they took me to my room.  
When they finally released me and locked the door behind me I broke down and cried once again, although briefly.  
I knew I was and I felt disgusting. I had no shower in that cell and no way to bathe or even a change of clothes. I hadn’t been this dirty since one of my previous missions, about 5 years ago when I had been found out and captured. When I finally got out I had to be in hiding for how long I don’t remember.  
I decided even though at the moment I was doomed, I should shower. Even though the thought crossed my mind that if I didn’t it might keep anyone, including him, away from me, or at least prolong it. I took a deep breath, stood up and walked to what looked like would be the bathroom. I looked around and, although lavish, looked rather like a normal bathroom. It may be because I don’t think modern when I think of old Norse, but I was surprised to find there was running water.  
I found my reflection in the mirror and I was right a month ago, I did look like a rabid animal. My hair had grown rather significantly in a month and now was almost to my shoulders; although, matted. It had been about chin length. I had chosen a rather horrible time to grow out my hair I thought to myself. “More to grab on to.” I shuddered. I had always liked having my hair short. It made me feel safer. The longer it got, the more I felt out of my safe zone. I did not trust easily and my hair was one reason why. It brought back bad memories.  
I shoved those thoughts away, stripped and stepped into the bath. Bold of them to run it for me assuming I would bathe. I could be absolutely disgusting. He would never know. How great would it be for him to realize he messed up and chose an absolutely revolting and gross person to be his play thing. I don’t think he would be happy then. I laughed internally to myself at the thought. Only if I could stand being this dirty. He wouldn’t touch me with a six foot pole. I sunk into the water for a while. It felt like the best thing in the whole world at that moment. A private, comforting moment to myself for the first time in months.  
Even before being stuck in that cell, we were working day and night on the plan to stop the supposed onslaught that was Loki’s army. We were constantly training. I never had a moment to myself during that time. I sat upright and stared into the water. I felt even now I didn’t deserve this small luxury. My friends would never be able to again. Because of me. I did that to them. Nothing I could do would repent. I got out after quickly washing my hair. I found a towel and then braided and put my hair up into a bun. “Fine for now.” I thought. I then walked back into my room and found some clothes. I couldn’t imagine myself wearing the dresses that the asgardian women wore, but I sighed. This was all I was given. I chose a dress that I figured would be comfortable. It was dark blue and wasn’t too constricting, so I deemed it okay. I looked in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize myself. I had lost what looked to be at least 15 lbs, which was not too bad since I wasn’t skin and bones to begin with, but I looked so soft and feminine compared to what I had become accustomed to looking like. My face looked worn though, not to my surprise. I looked like I had been through a war, which technically, I had.  
I didn’t know how long I would have to myself so I turned my attention to the large bed in the middle of the room. I couldn’t argue that it was more inviting than the one in the prison cell. I quickly made my way over and plopped down in the middle of it and sleep quickly found me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knocking at the door. “Who could that be?” I groggily lifted my head up and looked around, realizing where I was once again. “Fuuuuuuuuck.” I said aloud as I let my head slump down into the mattress. “I’m not going to knock again, so if you’re not decent it’s not my fault.” I heard a voice say as the man that matched it strolled through the doorway and stopped at the left side of the bed. “Well isn’t this just a ravishing display.” He cooed. I gathered myself and crawled out of bed via the other side. “Oh of course after being starved for a month and recovering from several potentially fatal wounds I believe I looked absolutely devastating laying there.” I fixed my hair a bit and adjusted my dress. I looked over at him. Fitting of an absolute psycho, he had perfect posture and not a hair out of place, with his hands folded behind his back. He saw me eyeing him up. “Have eyes for me do you? Well aren’t you a little masochist.” My face reddened. “Absolutely not.” I grimaced. “Am I not allowed to inspect your appearance? I do that to every potential target.” That elicited a laugh from him. “Of course. My mistake.” He nodded toward the doorway. “Breakfast is ready.” He left the room and I reluctantly followed.  
I became lost in thought as I followed him down the hallway. For such a violent man, he spoke quite eloquently. It made me feel conflicted at times, yet I couldn’t forget the look on my dying friend’s faces. I gritted my teeth. “Why did you take interest in me.?” I asked. He continued walking. “Hmm. I’m not sure... “ There were a couple of moments of silence. “I recognized your voice.” I furrowed my brow. “That’s it?” I asked, irritated. He stopped and turned toward me, too close. “Of course I sometimes ponder how errotic it would be to pin you down, and have you beg for me…” My face turned beet red. “Ugh, stop it!” I stepped back. He smirked. “Stop what? You asked and I answered. Now let’s get to breakfast” He turned back and began walking again. I followed. Watching him walk in front of me I realized I didn’t notice exactly how much larger of a person he was that it took me off guard. He had to be at least 6’5”. He somehow didn’t look unproportioned though. He wasn’t just super tall. It was like they took a regular man and just resized him to be at 120% size… I wasn’t exactly joyous about this realization as it made me feel even more helpless. I was a trained assassin, but his stature as well as his powers left me helpless in his presence. I thought about it more and even when I saw Thor on television he was at least a head taller than Captain America and he was a pretty built guy… It would make sense his so-called brother was a large man as well. They were gods after all…  
Loki turned the corner, so I did too. This corridor led us to the dining room. There was a long oak table only set for 2. What a waste I thought. There probably used to be many joyous celebrations here before he took over…  
“You will eat your meals here, with me. If you feel unwell you will let me know and I have your food sent to your room. Alright?” He proceeded into the room and took out the chair from the side of the table. “Sit.” He said. It took off guard, but I did as he said. I sat down and he pushed the chair in for me then walked to the head of the table to take his own seat.  
Our food was brought to us by a small plump woman who I could only assume was one of his servants. I did not like to imagine how they must be treated here.  
Loki for once did not seem keen on small talk as he was quiet the entire meal. He looked lost in thought as he ate, only speaking up when he had finished his meal. “Do you enjoy reading?” He asked while I was taking a sip of my drink. I sat the cup down and refusing to look him in the eye answered, “Yes, I do; although, it’s been a while since I have had time to. My life has been quite chaotic lately if you hadn’t noticed.” He seemed not bothered by my comment and had the same woman as before take our dishes away. He leaned forward with his elbows on the table. “How would you like to see my library? You will not be able to read many of the books, as they are in languages you couldn’t possibly know, but I’m sure I could find some to suit your taste.” I sighed, “If it wouldn’t be too troublesome for the king of Asgard to show a human around, fine, sure.” He smiled, “Good. Come along.” Standing up, he waited for me, motioning to follow him, and I did.


End file.
